Tanto la Quería
by garby3
Summary: Mmmmm es mi primer fic de InuYasha...no lean esto porfavor gente AntiKikyou, ok? no gasten su tiempo...Es un pensamiento de rato de InuYasha...


Bueno este fic me salió en un momento de inspiración y creo q la canción esta muy bien para la situación, si son Anti-Kikyo no lo lean, en lo personal me cae mejor que Kagome.

Y a los que lo lean! espero que les guste! . soy principiante! Eso si, como me intimido ante los grandiosos fics de InuYasha que hay lo voy a hacer cortito XD...

Por cierto, ningun personaje usado en este fic es propiedad mia. Ni la canción.-

InuYasha y el grupo habían tenido un día muy dificil en la era Sengoku: Naraku había hecho de las suyas con Kohaku de nuevo, y por lo tanto Sango estaba muy deprimida. Miroku habia tratado de reconfortarla pero era inutil, esta vez Kohaku había destruido dos aldeas enteras y saqueado un tesoro de ahi quien sabe por que.

Shippo estaba muy molesto ya que el no pudo hacer mucho por sus amigos, Kagome estaba muy triste porque ese mismo día InuYasha había visto a Kikyo, pero no por que estuviera celosa, sino porque InuYasha había llegado muy triste.

Kagome: InuYasha...ya dinos que tienes, si?..._ojala Kikyo dejara de ser tan importante para él..._

InuYasha: feh!! no tengo porque decirles! dejen de molestarme!....

Pasa el dia, Miroku convence a un terrateniente de que tienen un "espiritu maligno" en el interior del castillo, entonces pasan la noche en dicho terreno; mientras, InuYasha se trepa a un arbol afuera y se pone a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado con Kikyo...

_**porque eres tan hermosa y la ves tan dificil?**_

_**porque la vida pasa y pasa y te quiero a mi vera**_

_**si me trataste como un juguete sucio y abandonado**_

_**si no comprendes que el amar es algo mas que besarnos**_

_**envidio a todo aquel que el amor a encontrado**_

_**que lo mio no es de ir de flor en flor **_

_**que de eso ya me he cansado**_

_**solo queria adornar las noches con tu cara morena**_

_**y decirte que hay corazones que no huyen de la tormenta**_

_Flashback:_

_Hace mas de 50 años, Kikyo miraba hacia el horizonte..._

_-InuYasha, se que estas ahi... deja de espiarme quieres._

_-Me acerco cautelosamente por si me ataca_

_-No te voy a atacar, InuYasha...te preguntaras porque nunca te habre atacado...y es que no eres capaz de lastimarme, eso lo he notado._

_-Oye Kikyo...._

_-Si, InuYasha? voltea hacia mi, con la cara mas tierna que he visto en mi vida, muy diferente a como la habia visto_

_-Que pasara con la Shikon no Kakera si pido convertirme en humano? y que pasara contigo?..._

_-La Shikon no Kakera puede ser usada de dos formas: si tu deseo tiene maldad, se va a dañar y causara caos al poseedor y a los que lo rodean; en cambio, si tu pides un deseo sanamente, la perla se purificará y se destruirá, eso es lo que pasaría si te convirtieras en humano para estar conmigo. Y yo, como fui encomendada para cuidar a dicha perla, me convertiré en una mujer común y corriente...feliz?_

_-Sigh..._

Fin de Flashback.

-Kikyo...aun sigues en mi corazón, porque te escondes? yo siempre te puedo proteger.... Aun no entiendo tantas cosas, a partir del engaño de Naraku, todo ha sido una gran confusión para mi: porque le diste la perla y agrediste a Kagome?...porque te escondes?...porque no confias en mi?...

_**a veces la miro y lloro y lloro**_

_**pensando que pudo y no fue al final**_

_**ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas**_

_**estrellas que solo te quieren mirar**_

_**porque eres la cuna que meses sin nada**_

_**porque eres la lluvia que no has de mojar**_

_**sin ti yo veia tardes de historias**_

_**historias que nunca quise ver acabar**_

_**tanto la queria....**_

_**tanto que yo**_

_**por ella moria**_

_**eso bien lo sabe Dios**_

_**ella es la reina**_

_**de mi inspiracion**_

_**por la que yo sufro**_

_**la musa de mi amor**_

_Flashback:_

_InuYasha y Kikyo, cuando se encontraron en el bosque..._

_-Escucha InuYasha...mientras Naraku contenga el corazón de Onigumo puedo mantenerme a salvo, no te preocupes por mí, ya que Onigumo me deseaba y esos deseos todavía siguen ardiendo en Naraku._

_-Qué? abrazo a Kikyo No, jamas dejare que ese asqueroso te toque!_

_-No!...InuYasha, sueltame!! finalmente termina abrazandome tmb_

_-Siempre estare a tu lado, Kikyo, protegiendote..._

_en eso Kikyo saca una navaja y me la pone en el cuello_

_-Pero, Kikyo...._

_-Feh! Reciben un abrazo y ya creen que la mujer es suya, eres igual a Naraku. Los dos son igual de posesivos!...y se eleva con sus serpientes cazadoras de almas _

_-Kikyoooooooooo! no puedo evitarlo, ante la injusticia y coraje que siento, solo puedo gritar su nombre con reclamo_

_-Lo siento InuYasha...una vez que una relación se marchita, no puede volver a florecer..._

_en eso se escucha un sonido detras de mi, y es Kagome, mirandome como si yo tuviera culpa de algo, como si le debiera una explicación..._

_Fin de Flashback._

Creo que jamás he dejado de querer a Kikyo, yo he tratado de protegerla con mi vida, algunas veces no he sido capaz de protegerla, y me odio en parte por eso, pero son mis intentos. Ultimamente Naraku se ha convertido en un youkai completo y la lastimo gravemente, por suerte Kagome le ayudó....

Kagome... lo siento, yo prometi protegerte también, siento herirte siempre con este cuento sin terminar, te aprecio mucho en verdad, pero sabes que entre Kikyo y yo hay mas que un lazo de protección como el que tengo contigo...se que todos los "osuwari" que me he merecido es por eso, pero algun dia lo comprenderas...

Mi inspiración siempre ha estado con Kikyo...no importa que pase, nadie se interpondra entre estos sentimientos! No se si Kikyo aun sienta lo mismo por mi...y se que han habido muchas situaciones dificiles como cuando Naraku te dejo gravemente herida, o como cuando te rapto en aquel monte donde luchaban monstruos, o como cuando Kagome presencio ese beso...

No tengo muchas dudas...la verdad no se que pensar de Kagome ya que a ella l aprecio mucho, pero estoy casi seguro de que lo que siento por Kagome no es el mismo cariño que le tengo a Kikyo, ya que Kikyo y yo somos uno solo...te protegere aunque me cueste la vida! eso lo se!

_**busco en el recuerdo y no encuentro mi pasado**_

_**las campanas y mas campanas que mi alma a escuchado**_

_**tu sabes bien que a la ultima frontera te hubiera llevado**_

_**que los senderos de la vida hay que cojerlos con dos manos...**_

_**a veces la miro y lloro y lloro**_

_**pensando que pudo y no fue al final**_

_**ver a las nubes tapar a las estrellas**_

_**estrellas que solo te quieren mirar**_

_**porque eres la cuna que meses sin nada**_

_**porque eres la lluvia que no has de mojar**_

_**sin ti yo veia tardes de historias**_

_**historias que nunca quise ver acabar**_

_**tanto la queria....(solo por ella)**_

_**tanto que yo(solo por ella solo sin ella yo vivire)**_

_**por ella moria(solo por ella)**_

_**eso bien lo sabe Dios(solo por ella solo sin ella yo vivire)**_

_**ella es la reina(solo por ella)**_

_**de mi inspiracion(solo por ella sin ella yo vivire)**_

_**por la que yo sufro(solo por ella solo solo sin ella)**_

_**la musa de mi amor(2)**_

_**tanto la quiera....**_

_**tanto...tanto la queria...**_

_**que por ella moria...**_

_**ay por ella yo moria...**_

_**ella es la reina...**_

_**reina de mi reina...**_

_**por la que yo sufro...**_

_**ohh ohhh no...**_

Bien, no espero mucho agradecimiento de este fic, conste que habia advertido que las antikikyos no leyeran jeje, pero lo que pongan en sus reviews depende de ustedes, la verdad no me importa si me mandan quejas tmb, acepto de todo, menos malas palabras.

lo hice en un momento de silencio el dia de hoy y ya.

espero que les haya llegado aunque sea un poquito bye!

Atte, Miren.


End file.
